


like a pack of dogs

by smudgywords



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: After S2, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Reader-Insert, Rude Boy Disease, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, begrudging allies, i use the word friends loosely, it’s more like, you and five are both 17 because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgywords/pseuds/smudgywords
Summary: Okay, so maybe pulling a traumatized ghost out of the spirit realm into the present wasn’t the best idea Klaus has ever had,  you gotta give him some credit.He found the only person on the entire planet that Five could fall in love with without it being weird.(Or: Klaus pulls you out of the afterlife and you find yourself as a 17 year old again. Maybe you get a little bit of trauma...as a treat.)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	like a pack of dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I rlly hope u like this! I worked very hard on it.

Of course Y/N had to have been busy when she was awoken from the grave. 

Of all things to do when she was dead, she was gambling with God and a couple other dead people. God was good at bluffing, but they were no match for Y/N. 

Y/N was a natural profiler, born as a secret weapon for the Men In Black. She was part of the mystery children born on that day in October, and it wasn’t long before she knew of her power. Hers was strange, but useful. 

The ability to control gravity around her for a limited time. Very useful, but also very deadly if not practiced well. It amused Y/N to no end when she saw the look on her opponent’s faces as she made them fly towards the ceiling. 

As she looked at her cards, she made sure to make herself seem nervous. Tapping her foot, biting her lip, fretting with her hair. She knew God was watching. 

“I’m all in,” She double-bluffed. God played right into her little game, and she saw the little smirk on the entity’s face as she also announced that she was in. 

“Well, why not make things a little spicier? Turn up the heat, if you will,” God licked their lips, staring right into Y/N’s soul. 

Y/N pretended to hesitate, before nodding, “Sure, sure, what’s your idea?” 

God made no secret of how they were examining Y/N’s every movement, “If I win, you run errands for me in Hell,” 

“And if I win, you get me a skateboard,” Y/N wet her lips. 

“A skateboard? Are you serious? I can make anything you could possibly want, and you choose a skateboard?” 

“That’s my choice,” 

“Fine,” God huffed, putting her cards down with a grin. 

Y/N smiled too. 

“How-“ God grit their teeth, glaring deep into Y/N. “Fuck you,” 

“Not very Godly of you, God,” Y/N replied, twirling her hair. 

_Somewhere far below them._

“Come on, Klaus, you can do it!” Luther urged him, keeping a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder as he spasmed. 

Blue energy was lighting up his veins, making his eyes pop with blue in the bloodshot lines that were there. Klaus was so close, he could feel it, he could see the soft fabric of her dress, and she was….playing poker?

Klaus reached out, gripping her arm and bringing her back with him from the dead. 

With a scream and an elbow to the jaw, Y/N was sitting on the floor of a house. 

  
Three people surrounded her. One looked to be 17, same age that she died. 

She bit down that horrible memory and forced herself to her feet, hand gripping the shaggy man’s arm like she would rip it off at any moment. 

“Who,” She rasped, then stopped. Her voice was so much different than before. It was softer, less bubbly with blood. “Who are you?” 

The teenager held a gun in his hand, pointing it directly at her, “Tell us who you are first,” 

Y/N glared, “I’m Y/N, and you better tell me what in God’s name is going on, or I’ll slaughter all of you,” She could feel the eyes on her, the doubtful glares. 

“I’d like to see you try,” The teenager bit back. 

Y/N required no other words. 

She flexed her hand in the direction of his gun, making it impossibly heavy and making the teenager fall to the floor. He disappeared in a flash of blue light, his fist reappearing and making contact with her face. 

She spat, making herself float ever-so-slightly so she could get an advantage on her next kick. Her heel hit his stomach, but he grabbed her foot and pulled it. 

Y/N manipulated the gravity around him, making him float up to the ceiling. He was back down just as quickly as he’d gone up, tripping her. 

“Gravity manipulation? That’s a new one,” He sneered, hitting her in the side, making her audibly cough. 

Just as she tilted the gravity around the two of them, the very large man came and ripped them apart from each other. 

“Aw, Fivey, it’s like it’s meant to be!” The shaggy-haired man cheered, “I’ve finally found love for Five!” 

Y/N ripped herself away from the man, profiling all of them in mere seconds. 

The teenager she had just been fighting looked slightly amazed, but nonetheless cocky and determined. This actually surprised her. 

“Who are you people?” 

* * *

“The Umbrella Academy? I figured that was just a clown school,” She scoffed, making Luther glare. 

“And who exactly did you work for?” Five, as she learned, questioned. 

“The Men In Black. I’m not surprised you fight like that, mixture of basic Commission style and a bit more sleek freestyle, I see,” She quirked her eyebrow, “You fight like an assassin, that’s for damn sure, maybe a bit more savagely,” 

Five narrowed his eyes, “And you fight like an experiment,” He laughed, “Relying on your powers. I’d like to see what you could do without them,” 

Klaus waved his hand in front of them, “Okay, the sexual tension is way too much, tone it down a bit, yeah?” 

Y/N fake-gagged, “That’s disgusting. He’s a child,” 

Five immediately opened his mouth to speak, but Klaus interrupted him. 

“No offense, but you’re a child too,” 

“What are you talking about? I’m 55 years old, you bitch,” Y/N spat. 

“You might wanna look in a mirror,” Luther winced. 

Y/N sat up, walking over to the mirror set on the wall. She felt all the air leave her lungs as she made eye contact with her reflection.

She was young again. 16 or 17, she appeared. Her fatal wound that ended up killing her was now just a scar, trailing from over her lip to down her chin and neck. Worst of all, she was dressed in her old school uniform. 

“Fuck this,” She clasped a hand over her mouth, “Fuck this so much, I’m fucking 17,” 

“It’s fate, I can’t believe this,” Klaus cooed, “I found the only person in the world who Five could fuck without it being weird, this is amazing,” 

Both Five and Y/N whipped around at the same time, snarls in their throats, “Shut your fucking mouth,” 

“Ah, young love,” Klaus sighed dramatically. 

“So why exactly did you bring me back? Just to laugh at me?” Y/N started, “Put me back. I was just about to snatch a skateboard from God’s hands,” 

Klaus looked down and away from her, making her anger burst more. 

“You’re telling me you ripped me from the dead for no reason?” 

Five interrupted, “Not for no reason. He said that he keeps dreaming of you. You give off some kind of energy that wakes him up,” 

“Same energy I felt from Ben,” Klaus added, “You’re one of us,” 

Y/N quirked an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” 

“You were born spontaneously too, weren’t you?” Luther asked, “October 1st, 1989, correct?” 

Y/N took a step back, narrowing her eyes and clenching her jaw. 

“I’m surprised you were able to rub two brain cells together to come to that conclusion, Luther,” Five huffed, “Look, Y/N, you’re an Umbrella kid whether you like it or not, so?” 

Klaus grimaced, “That is not the proper way to woo a girl, Five,” 

Five snapped, “Klaus, you are so idiotic that it physically pains me,” 

“So what?” Y/N asked, “You didn’t finish what you were saying, Five,” 

Klaus grinned, putting an arm around Y/N and Five at the same time, which they both shoved off, “He’s saying that you can be a part of the big, happy family, if you so desire!” 

Y/N audibly groaned at that. 

“You have nowhere else to go,” Luther added, “Plus, you’re one of us, like Klaus said,” 

With a sigh, “I’m going back to my handler,” 

Five laughed, “The Commission finished off the Men In Black ages ago, chances are that they’re dead,” 

You just stood there for a second. 

How could she be dead? Maria, practically your mother, was dead. And you hadn’t even known. 

“If she was dead, I would have seen her, you know that,” Y/N snarled, “I’m not stupid!” 

Klaus tried to rub her shoulder, but Y/N threw herself away from the three men. 

“Not every person goes to the, er, good place,” 

Five raised his eyebrow, “So, you’re saying Hell is real?” 

“Not exactly. It’s not Dante’s Inferno, but it’s rather boring, from what I’ve heard,” Klaus laughed. 

She couldn’t physically form words at the moment, so she decided that sitting down would be good enough. Y/N pulled a chair from the bar, plopping herself into it while staring into space as her newly-alive brain tried to take in all the information at once. 

“Hey, you good?” Luther shook her shoulder. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she groaned in mental agony, “I need a cigarette,” 

Five made an audible disgusted sound, “A cigarette? Disgusting,” 

“Yeah, you made your opinion clear by throwing up in your mouth, Tiny,” She growled, “Klaus, be a dear and get me a pack of Marlboro’s,” 

Klaus happily obliged, turning around to go to the store, “I’ve been meaning to go out for a while now, any other requests? I’m not buying, if you catch my drift,” 

Five huffed, “Get me an energy drink, I’m gonna need it,” 

Y/N rolled her eyes. 

* * *

After some arguing, to which Luther immediately left the room, both of them seemed to be fucking exhausted with eachother. 

“You’re insufferable,” Y/N hissed, taking a swig of vodka. 

“Day drinking? How very in-character of you,” Five bit right back, not mentioning the fact that he was also drinking a bottle of whiskey. 

“Fuck off. I just found out my mom is dead,” You sighed, smacking your head against the table. 

“Ha, me too,” Five laughed, “Doesn’t make you special, you know,” 

“I never thought I was. Death is a common human occurrence, happens daily,” Y/N tapped her chin in a drunken thoughtfulness, “I suppose humans should’ve adapted to it, but it’s just as shocking every time,” 

“Not to me,” Five grit his teeth, throwing back some whiskey. 

“Okay, edgelord, that doesn’t make you special either,” She hissed. 

“Never said it did,” He hummed, seemingly cooled off. 

They sat in silence, neither companionable nor awkward as they drank. 

“Do you want some wine? I can steal it from Allison,” Five offered. 

Y/N pulled her lips into a line, trying to figure out why Five was suddenly acting like they were friends. Nothing in his body language suggested concealed hostility, but it didn’t suggest happiness either. All that was there was a strange form of calm. Her curiosity was drilling her brain. 

“Fine,” She murmured, watching Five disappear then reappear in the blink of an eye. 

“Here you go,” He slammed it on the table, popping the lid off and taking a long chug. 

“Why are you being so...nice?” Y/N dared to ask. 

“I don’t know, I’m drunk,” He sighed, “To be fair, I may have judged you a bit quickly,” 

“And how has this judgement changed so quickly? It’s been mere hours since we met,” Y/N motioned for him to continue. 

“I’m not exactly sure. Why? Would you rather me be a mouthy little shit?” 

“Hell no. Just curious, that’s all,” She began, “Tell me about your family here. I want to know what I’d be dealing with, if I were to stay, of course,” 

Five raised an eyebrow, snorting, “You seemed disgusted at the idea when Klaus mentioned it,” 

“I was acting on emotion, not logic,” She took a harsh, deep swig of the vodka before chasing it down with some wine, “Maria is dead. She will be dead from now on. Best not to dwell on the past. And here? I suppose if I’m being offered free housing and food, I should take it,” 

Five knew better than to ask who Maria was, so he started to talk all about his family, the Apocalypse, the Apocalypse 2: Electric Boogaloo, JFK, his father. He was never one for sharing, but it was different somehow. It was probably the alcohol talking, but it seemed like he was talking to nothing. 

“I’m curious to meet this Vanya,” Y/N smiled, “She sounds...more capable than the rest,” 

“She is, just don’t make her mad,” Five drank more and more, “I’m very drunk right now,” 

“I can tell,” She snorted, “Though, I suppose I am too,” 

“Do you wanna fuck with Luther?” Five asked, to which she whole-heartedly agreed. The moon, my ass. 

When Vanya, Allison, and Diego arrived home, Five was passed out on the couch. 

“It smells like a liquor store threw up in here,” Allison groaned, “Seriously, Five?” 

Five grumbled in his sleep. 

“Wait, oh my god-“ Vanya covered her mouth, “Who is that?” She pointed upwards. 

Upwards. 

Their eyes followed and saw that a teenage girl was asleep, but she was floating in the air. She rolled over, floating a couple inches downward but still in the air nonetheless. 

“Shit, someone get her down!” Diego barked, immediately trying to find a way up. Allison gasped as he tried to scale up a bookcase. 

“I couldn’t steal the Marlboro’s, so you owe me 8 dollars-“ Klaus came to a dead stop in the doorway, watching as Diego tried to climb up a bookcase while Allison tried to stop him. Five was passed out on the couch, as expected. 

Then he looked up. 

There was Y/N, acting like she was light as a feather, curled up in the air like a little cat. 

“Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you.” 


End file.
